


Where I Used to Love You

by Cherlynne



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 3x03 fic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sorry Not Sorry, fuck bunker, just fluff and smut and smut and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherlynne/pseuds/Cherlynne
Summary: Jughead and Betty make some new memories in a place that held some old ones.





	Where I Used to Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, summary sucks but that's really the gist of it lol. This is a one shot based off the Riverdale 3x03 episode and originated from a request that I received on Tumblr. 
> 
> I decided to give it a shot and just run with it and honestly I'm not 'completely' happy with it but it is what it is...so if you don't like it, blame them lol, jk...but seriously...I hope you like it, and if you do, kudos and/or comments are appreciated :)
> 
> Also this is basically half fluff and half smut with little plot...sorry not sorry ;)

“Ouch, shit!” Betty swore as she banged her knee against one of the cool metal bars of the ladder that Jughead was blindly leading her down.

“Seriously Jug, is the blindfold really necessary??  Where are we anyway?” she asked, rubbing the spot on her leg that was sure to have a bruise in the morning.

“I told you it’s a surprise Betts” he answered, taking both her hands and leading her forward as she shuffled her feet so she wouldn’t trip. “Okay, take a step up…now just a little further” he instructed after she did.

“Okay stop” he told her before circling around to her back, placing his hands on her shoulders as he gently guided her to face the way he wanted.  “Are your eyes closed?” he asked as he started to untie the knot in the makeshift blindfold.

“I’m wearing a scarf across my face…of course they’re closed” she huffed, making Jug smirk as he could practically hear the eye roll in her voice.

“Alright” he said, pulling the fabric from her face as he dropped a kiss to her shoulder, “Open your eyes” he whispered to her, his warm breath across her neck making her shiver.

“ _Omigod_ …” she breathed out, blinking to adjust to the dim candle light as she looked around the dusty old bunker from their youth.

She took a step forward, smiling through her fingers as she made a small circle around the space; the light of a hundred tiny flames dancing across her skin as she moved.

It wasn’t the way she remembered it…someone had cleaned it up and got rid of all the junk, leaving the space practically bare except for the cot in the corner (which now had new(er) bedding by the looks of it), and a small table that held two milkshakes, a bag from Pop’s and a vase of red roses.

“ _Jug_ …did you do all this??” she said in awe and he nodded.  

“I haven’t thought about this place in forever!” she exclaimed, “I assumed it would have been long gone by now…it’s got to be what, at least ten years since we’ve been down here?” she mused.

“Nine actually” he corrected, walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her waist.  He pulled her close, her arms naturally falling upon his shoulders as he glanced fondly around the room.

“This must have taken you hours to set up...not to mention the amount of dust and cobwebs you would have had to wade through” she cringed with distaste, making her nose wrinkle adorably.

He shrugged, “It took a bit of time yeah...there was a lot of old shit down here” he chuckled.  “But it was actually kind of fun as it brought back a lot of memories—plus I had a little help from Sweets and Fangs so it wasn’t so bad” he told her with a small smile which she returned as she pushed herself up onto her tippy toes and pecked his lips softly.

“Not that I don’t appreciate it Juggie, but why go to all the trouble?” she asked.

He smiled again, bringing one hand to her face and cupping her jaw as he brushed his mouth over hers before answering.  “Because I love you…and because it’s our anniversary and my stubborn wife said that she didn’t want or need anything” he told her, laughing lightly as her eyes narrowed playfully at him.  

“And because we have history here” he continued, “We spent a lot of time in this old tin can in high school—hell it was technically our first home when you think about it—the first place that was truly _ours_ …where we could just be together…no serpents—no _parents_ ” he emphasized, kissing her cheek, “Or Ghoulies or crazy farm” he added, his lips ghosting over her jaw and then down her neck.  “Or whatever other force that always seemed to interrupt us or take us away from each other” he explained, brushing her hair off of her shoulder as he moved his mouth across her collarbone to the other side, her eyes fluttering shut as she tilted her head back to grant him more access.

“It was where we could just  _be_ …just Betty and Jug, without all that other shit…where I could kiss you whenever I wanted” he smirked, trailing the tip of his tongue over the column of her neck before nipping at her ear.  “Where I could touch you whenever I wanted” he hummed as he dropped his hand from her waist and ran it lightly up the side of her thigh, goosebumps erupting along her skin; his fingers tempting and teasing as he moved them under her dress, stopping just short of the lace on her hip.

“ _Jug_ —“

“Do you remember baby?  Do you remember how we’d spend hours in here…investigating…and researching” he prodded against her ear, “God Betts...you were already so beautiful and passionate, and smart... _and_ _sexy_ —and I remember watching you in total astonishment, wondering how I, Jughead Jones, had gotten so damn lucky; lucky not only to be loved by you, but to be let into your world...a world where I got to see you as so many people never had” he cherished, running both hands under her dress now as he nibbled and bit where her pulse visibly fluttered.  

“But you knew that, didn’t you, that I was watching…I could see it in the way your eyes would spark and darken whenever they knowingly met mine...the want in them always mirroring my own, and that— _that’s_ when I would lose all control, unable to wait even another minute to touch you or to taste you—and _fuck_ ” he groaned, “The noises you would make baby girl when I would finally take you on that little cot over there” he purred, gently turning her head towards the small bed as he grazed the tip of his nose affectionately along her cheek.

“How my name would fall from your beautiful lips like a sinful little prayer as I sank into you” he said as he gripped her hips under her dress and pulled her against him, making her moan and trap her bottom lip between her teeth as his hardness pushed against her stomach.  

“This kind of place always was your kink” Betty stated as she rolled her hips into his, pulling his own groan from his chest as she impatiently moved against him, needing something— _anything_ —to ease the familiar ache that he stirred within her.  

“No baby, _you_ are my kink...the location never mattered much unless you were in it” he admitted, squeezing her hips tighter as she squirmed against him.  “It’s just you Betts…it’s always been you” he told her before she quickly turned the tables on him; palming his length through his jeans as she sucked and bit gently at his throat, his well-loved beanie falling to the concrete floor as he dropped his back.

“ _Fuuuck_ ” he groaned, squeezing his eyes shut and visibly swallowing as his temptress of a wife stroked him through his clothes, working him up even more.

 _God_ _she’s always been so insatiable...almost gluttonous in her hunger for me_ Jug thought proudly.  

And just like old times, Betty had successfully turned everything around on him, bringing his little game of cat and mouse to a swift end as he once again, lost all control.

He leaned forward and crashed his mouth hungrily to hers, his tongue immediately demanding entrance as he dropped his hands to her full bottom and lifted her off the ground, carrying her to the small table as he kissed her greedily.

“ _Jug wait!_  What about the food!” Betty cried when he took his arm and swept the table clear; milkshakes and Pop’s bags tumbling and spilling to the ground.

“We’ll get more” he growled against her mouth, “Later” he added as he plopped her unceremoniously upon the table, “Besides, I’m craving something a _little_ different right now” he told her heatedly, pushing the hem of her dress up and under her butt before lifting it from her body.

“ _Jesus_ , I’ll never get tired of this sight” he professed as she sat there all flushed and bare except for a little scrap of navy lace covering her core.  

He took a moment to just admire her...and the longer he looked, the more her gaze darkened, the tension in the room growing thicker—along with something else as he twitched and hardened to the point of painful, his focus drawn to the way her full chest rose enticingly with each quick and heavy inhale.

God after all this time she still took his breath away.

“Juggie...” she said softly, pulling his eyes back to hers, the lust in them sending a shock straight to his dick, “Come here” she pleaded wantonly, leaning back on her palms as she spread her legs for him...not just to tease but to also accommodate his body once he returned.

She didn’t need to tell him twice as he shed his jacket and shirt before stepping forward, quickly filling the space she offered.

“You’re beautiful” he praised as he slid his hand to the back of her neck and pulled her in for a heated kiss, catching her little gasp on his tongue when his other hand grabbed her hip and tugged her forward until their bodies were flush.

Betty wrapped her legs around him, bringing him even closer as she ground herself against him, eliciting a deep groan and then a shiver as she ran her nails down his chest and over his abs to the waist of his pants where she ran her fingers teasingly over the trail of hair below his navel, basking in the way his muscles would contract at her touch; and when she slid her fingers behind his belt, just inches from where he wanted her, he practically whimpered against her lips as he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers.

“ _Jesus baby_ , you’ve got me so damn worked up that I can’t even think straight...and I’m pretty sure if I don’t touch you soon I’m going to explode…and not in the good way” he informed.

She smirked and grasped his chin, holding him in place as she kissed him soundly before releasing him with a wet pop, “So stop talking about it and put that talented mouth to better use” she suggested, leaning back on one elbow as she pushed down on his shoulder until he got the hint and dropped to his knees in front of her.

Again, he didn’t need to be told twice as he pulled her by the hips until she teetered right on the edge, a low primal growl escaping him as he took in the already soaked lace between her thighs…he would never _not_ be smug as fuck that he could do that to her so easily.

He slid her poor excuse for panties down her long legs and tossed them behind him before placing his hands on her inner thighs and opening her up even more to him. He could see the goosebumps raise across her creamy skin as his breath fanned over her glistening sex.

He licked his lips and dropped his mouth to her thigh, leaving his mark on her before moving across to the other one to do the same.  She was writhing against him, trying to move him to where she wanted him but he ignored her, waiting until he was satisfied with his work before giving in to her a little and running his fingers fleetingly through her silky folds, smirking when she cursed him.  

He continued to leisurely touch her, knowing that he was teasing her to the point of frustration as he dipping into her slightly before pulling back out and circling her clit, only to repeat the motions again when she whined, lifting her hips up in a silent ask for more.

“ _Jug_ …stop teasing me” she begged needily, making him grin as he placed a kiss just above where she wanted him.

“What do you want baby, tell me what you need.”

“I— _fuck_ —your mouth—I need your mouth.”

“Right here?” he questioned, his lips hovering just over where she ached the most.

“ _Yesss!_ ” she cried, trying to push herself into his mouth as he held her firm, “ _Please Juggie!_ ”

“Well since you asked so nicely” he commended before leaning in and licking a strip up her, the build-up so intense that she practically sobbed when he latched onto her clit, circling and sucking before moving back down and dipping his tongue into her heat.

“Holy fuck!” she moaned, reaching down and grabbing a handful of his hair as her other hand wrapped around the edge of the table, both of her knuckles practically white as the sting of her grip on his scalp ripped a growl from his chest.

Sure, he and Betty had experimented a little over the years...however it had never really occurred to him that he might have a slight pain kink until right then because be damned if the sharp pull of her fist in his hair didn’t shoot a bolt of arousal straight to his already throbbing dick.

He groaned into her, the vibration of it against her clit forcing a gasp from her between her lips.

“J-Jug— _omigod_ …I’m so—I’m so close—” she murmured, keening with a load moan as he sunk two fingers deep inside her, her back arching off of the table as she fell apart almost instantly when he curled them forward and pushed against the swollen flesh inside.

He continued to work her, lapping up her release as she shook above him, only easing up when she pushed at his shoulder, signaling him to stop.  He pressed one last kiss to her sensitive bundle, making her jump in response as she reached down for him and ran her hands lovingly along his back as he kissed his way back up her body, humming contently as he went.

Betty sighed when he finally met her mouth again, the taste of her release still on his tongue as he kissed her passionately.  She wrapped her arms around his neck as he circled his around her waist, pulling her so tightly against him that her body bowed off the table; his mouth trailing down her neck to her chest, latching enthusiastically onto her nipple and circling the taut peak with his tongue before giving it a slight nip, causing her to hiss and pull her lip between her teeth as she pushed her chest further into his soothing mouth.

He gripped her tighter, grinding against her to find some relief as he switched sides to show her other breast the same attention.  She whimpered and carded her fingers through his hair as he thrust into her again.

“ _Fuck_ I need you so bad” he groaned against her skin before releasing her just long enough to undo his belt and push his pants and boxers to the floor.

“So stop playing and take me already!” Betty demanded, reaching out for him as he finished  stepping out of his clothes. Her body shivering from both the loss of his warmth and the desperate need that coursed through her.

He leaned over her and connected their lips again, taking her hand and linking it with his above her head as his other hand cupped her sex, finding her wet and ready still as he ran his fingers through her folds.

Betty jumped at his touch, moaning into his mouth as he slid two fingers inside her again, the nails of her free hand digging into his bicep and making him wince.  

“ _Juuug_ ” she dragged out, lifting to his hand as he slowly pumped his fingers in and out, “I want you...”

“You have me Love” he replied teasingly, knowing exactly what she was asking for.

She glared up at his smirking face with fire and determination burning behind her eyes, “ _I want your cock,_ Forsythe"she emphasized boldly, “And I want it buried inside me now” she added, running her tongue seductively along the shell of his ear.

"Fuck I love your dirty little mouth” he groaned, kissing her hard as he lined himself up with her core and entered her in one swift thrust, swallowing her cry as she dug her nails into his flesh again; his tongue making love to her mouth as he pulled his length almost all the way out before  quickly sinking it back in to the hilt.

She cried out and he gripped her ass tightly, his fingertips sure to leave bruises as he rammed into her over and over again, relishing in the way she gasped and preened and uttered his name like gospel whenever he hit her in just the right spot.

Betty reached behind her, her head tilting back as she gripped the table edge with both hands, using it as leverage as she ground against him, meeting him thrust for thrust.

“ _Fuck Betts_ ” he growled, burying his face in her neck as he increase his momentum even more, the force of his now punishing thrusts pushing the table across the floor.

The scrape of metal on concrete and the erotic slap of skin on skin creating a sinful symphony as they mixed together with their pants and moans, the sound fueling their lust as it echoed deafeningly throughout the quiet bunker.

“Christ babe, don’t stop!” Betty pleaded, tightening her legs around his waist and Jug grunted into her neck as he reached for the table ledge with one hand, attempting to keep them steady because as much as he didn’t want to stop, he was losing traction fast.

“Fuck” he swore as the table slid again and he slipped a little, causing his thrusts to falter and his wife to protest underneath him.  

“Sorry Betts” he apologized with a frustrated huff, “But we need to move” he explained as he lifted her from the table, her legs still wrapped around him and his dick still buried in her heat as he carried her over to the cot.

He took a moment to kiss her passionately before speaking against her lips, “Top or bottom baby?” he asked.

“Top” she whispered back, taking his face between her hands and sinking her tongue into his mouth as he turned and seated himself on the small bed.

As soon as he was situated she started to move, breaking away from their kiss as she leaned back and placed her palms flat against his knees, offering him complete access to her chest, which he happily took advantage of as she continued to ride him with earnest.

“Shit babe...just like that” he growled, his hands dropping to her hips to help her move as he took her nipple between his teeth and bit down just hard enough to cause a slight sting, making Betty moan and clench around him as he soothed the peak with his tongue.

He could feel her insides start to quiver and squeeze and he gripped her hips harder, halting her movements and holding her in place so that he could thrust up into her with an intensity that brought stars behind her eyes and explicits to her lips.

“ _Yes_ baby girl, that’s it” he encouraged, “I want to feel you cum around my cock” he urged as he put his mouth to her breast again, making her moan as his talented tongue, combined with another deep thrust, sent her spiraling over the edge.  

The erotic sound of his name falling from her lips as she clenched around him brought his own swift undoing as he held her tightly to him, emptying himself deep inside her with a long throaty groan.

Jug continued to move slowly until her walls stopped fluttering, her boneless body collapsing against his as he held her, his fingertips running soothingly across her back until their heart rates returned to normal and he laid them down on the cot, adjusting them so that he was on his back and she was tucked into his side.

He pressed his lips against her forehead and she sighed, “That was incredible baby” he told her, tilting her chin up so that he could kiss her lips.  “I love you” he said when they finally broke apart, his thumb stroking her cheek tenderly.

“I love you too” she replied, bringing a smile to his face that made her heart flutter.

He kissed her once more then settled back, throwing the blanket over their damp bodies to ward off the chill before hugging Betty tightly to him as she rested her head contently on his chest, her fingers drawing lazy patterns across his stomach.

“You know...” he started, bringing his hand up to run his fingers gently through her hair, “It was here, on an evening much like this as we laid basking in the afterglow that it hit me” he told her, pausing to drop a kiss to her crown.  “I was holding you, cataloging every detail of your beautiful face as you dozed peacefully beside me...and then suddenly, almost as if you could sense what I was doing, you looked up at me with the most breathtaking smile on your face and you told me that you loved me.  It wasn’t the first time you had said it, but for some reason it felt different...it stirred something in me...and I just _knew_...”

“Knew what?” She probed curiously, propping her chin on his chest so that she could look at him.

“That you were it for me...and that I needed you, not just for a while but for forever” he divulged softly.  “It was that night that I decided that I wanted nothing more than to spend my life with you...to have _this_ ” he said, giving her a squeeze, “Every damn day for as long as you would have me.”

“Jug...” she breathed out, her eyes growing glassy as she thought back to that day.  She was young but she had loved him so fiercely already back then...he was her person—he’s always been her person, but she had no idea that he had felt it as well.  “Are you sure...we we’re only in high school then...”

“I _know_ , I know we were young, but it didn’t matter” he interrupted gently, “And I know it seems crazy Betts and I can’t explain it, but somehow I just _knew._ I could feel it so deep within me that it was like our future was burned into my very soul...does that make any sense or am I just crazy?” he chuckled sheepishly.

Betty smiled as she leaned up and kissed him, “Well if your crazy then so am I...because I felt it too.  It’s always been you Jug...I’ve been yours from the very first moment that you kissed me” she admitted, “And I’ll be yours until the last breath leaves my lips” she told him softly, stroking her fingers lightly across his jaw, “And even after that...”

“ _Betts_...” he uttered, his voice full of emotion as his vibrant blues burned into her with an intensity that made her stomach flip.  “God I love you” he professed, sliding his hand to her neck and pulling her to him so that he could take her mouth again, devouring her as he poured all the years of love and affection for her into the kiss.

Betty melted into him, sliding her naked body back on top of his as the kiss turned heated once again; only to be interrupted a moment later when a loud rumbling came from Jughead's stomach.

Betty giggled, “Oh my god Jug!” she laughed as his stomach growled obnoxiously again, “I bet you’re sorry you wasted all that food now” she stated with a look that said ‘I told you so’.

“Nope” he popped with a shit eating grin as he pinched her ass, “Totally worth it.”

Betty grinned, feeling smug at his words, but couldn’t resist rolling her eyes at him as she pushed herself up and stood from the bed; Jug sitting up right after, grabbing her wrist lightly and pulling her so that she was standing in between his legs.

“How about we get dressed and go to Pop’s” he suggested, his stomach murmuring in agreeance, “Because I don’t know about you but I’m _famished_ ” he claimed, “And I’m not the one that’s eating for two” he said, stroking her stomach affectionately before dropping his forehead to her bellybutton and placing a kiss to the slight swell just below it.

“Hey little one, what do you say...are you hungry?” he spoke dotingly against her belly.

Betty looked down at him with adoration as she ran her fingers through his thick curls, she couldn’t believe how lucky she was to have the love of such an amazing man. She cupped his face, raising it to hers as she bent over and kissed him, “Come on Daddy...let’s get out of this fuck bunker and get some _food_ ” she stressed, suddenly feeling famished herself.

But instead of getting up, Jughead gasped as he laid his hands over her little bump, “Cover your ears Bean, Mommy’s got a filthy mouth” he whispered dramatically to their unborn child.

Betty snorted, shaking her head as she walked away, “You weren’t complaining about my filthy mouth twenty minutes ago” she reminded him with a coy look over her shoulder as she gathered his clothes and threw them at his feet before finding her own.

“That was different...she was sleeping then.”

She paused, shooting him a look of disbelief before continuing to shimmy into her panties, “How could you possibly know that?” she scoffed, laying a hand on her hip.

He shrugged, “Parental intuition” he stated playfully, and she rolled her eyes at him again as he stepped into his underwear and jeans.

“Mhmm, whatever makes you feel better” she laughed as she slipped her dress over her head.

Jug grinned at their banter, pulling his shirt on quickly while he watched the love of his life—and now the mother of his child—make her way around the room; his eyes following her as she blew each candle out, leaving only one lit which she picked up and carried back over to him.

“Thank you for this” she told him, pushing up onto her toes and kissing him lightly.

“You’re welcome” he returned with a dopey grin and hearts in his eyes as he stroked her cheek, “Happy anniversary baby.”

“Happy anniversary” she echoed, giving him another quick peck before making her way to the ladder, the flame of the candle bouncing off the walls and lighting her path as she went.

Jughead smiled after her, sighing happily as he took a moment to glance around the space that held so many memories for them.  He’s not sure when— _or if_ —they’ll ever come back, but he can’t help but hope that they’ll return some day.

“Juggie?” Betty called when she realized he wasn’t behind her, “Are you coming?”

“Mhmm” he murmured but didn’t move, his eyes sweeping over the room one last time.

“Jug...earth to Jug??” she teased as she made her way back to him, “Are you with me?” she chuckled, laying a hand on his cheek fondly as she stepped into his view, her gorgeous emerald eyes capturing his and bringing only one word to his mind...

_Always._

 

~*~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts :)


End file.
